Talk:Monster Girls/@comment-37028137-20191110102211/@comment-37028137-20191111054031
Well here’s my sequel list since Beyondrapture asked for one. Quick side note here, I did not put The Terminator or The Fly on the previous list because it was mostly Horror based and I’ve always considered The Terminator to be Tech Noir Science Fiction, and The Fly to be Gothic Science Fiction crossed with Biopunk. That being said they are both now on the list but I made a few changes. By the way this list will be more B-Movie oriented, and Older Flicks. Okay then let’s get to the list! Also @Lance the Ittan-momem as the Invisible Man is a good idea! But Death Bed popped into my head and I just had to put it in there because it’s so ridiculous. (Personal taste not accounted for here.) 1. Mosquito! (1994 Version)—The Vamp Mosquito (Giant killer mutated mosquitos anyone? Then this is for you!) 2. Arachnophobia! (1990 Version)—The Atlach-Nacha (When a deadly species of South American spider stows away on a coffin and breeds with a common house spider a highly intelligent eight legged predator is born. Interestingly enough this movie takes the trope of giant spiders and turns it on its head, as all the spiders are normal sized. But they can communicate with each other, work together, and are extremely fast, and can strike from anywhere. The lampshade, hiding in a shoe, your bowl of popcorn, the toilet. I still to this day check the toilet before I sit down thanks to this movie, that kill was brutal. Eugh!) 3. Graveyard Shift (1990 Version) —The Werebat (Based on a short story written by Stephen King the film follows a group of poor workers so desperate for money that they take the night shift at a decrepit textile mill. When the men start disappearing the survivors must confront an ancient and hungry bat like creature hiding in the sub-basement of the mill. The real monster is the owner since he knows what it is. I won’t spoil it here though! Graveyard Shift, Good Benefits, Early Retirement!) 4. The Goat Creature from Pan’s Labyrinth, not the eyeless one, sorry. (2006 Version)—The Baphomet (A great story from Director Guillermo Del Toro, and visually stunning. While the entire movie is in Spanish it is English subbed and you soon forget the language barrier as the story pulls you in. Highly recommend this one!) 5. Anaconda! (1997 Version.)—The Apophis (The movie stars Jennifer Lopez, Jon Voight, and Ice Cube so that should speak to the quality of this film.) 6. The Haunting of Hill House, Miniseries on Netflix. (2018 Version)—The Ghost (The series is somewhat uneven at the start but is genuinely terrifying. This series flip-flops from present day to 25 years in the past when a young family moved into Hill House and the torture they endure at the malevolent house’s whims. It is a great think piece on how grief is damaging and tragic while also being a source of strength. I recommend it, if it’s still on Netflix that is.) 7. Slither (2006 Version)—The Roper (When an alien organism crashes into Wheelsy South Carolina it begins to infect and absorb the locals into its hive mind. An absolutely disgusting body horror movie especially the scene with Brenda. If you’ve seen it you know what I’m talking about.) 8. Krampus (2015 Version)—The White-Horn (A dark comedy, set during the Holiday Season. When young Max loses the spirit of the holidays the dark alter to kindly Saint Nicholas comes calling. There are genuinely tense moments, sprinkled with a dash of horror and a tad of comedy for the full package. I also love how the ending is open to interpretation; personally I see it as a hopeful second chance deal.) 9. Cujo (1983 Version)—The Cu-Sith (Based on the book by Stephen King the movie sees the aforementioned Cujo a loveable Saint Bernard turned vicious killer after being infected with rabies. The movie isn’t the best by any means but it’s fun. By the way I did Cu-Sith because it mentions they come from pet dogs who love their masters deeply.) 10. The Terminator (1984 Version)—The Living Armor (My reasoning for this one is simple. In the movie it’s described as a ‘Cybernetic organism with living tissue over a hyperalloy endoskeleton.’ If a woman puts on a living armor she merges with it and becomes part of it hence ‘living tissue’. In the 21st century a weapon will be invented like no other. This weapon will be powerful, versatile, and indestructible! It can’t be reasoned with, it can’t be bargained with! It will feel no pity, no remorse, no pain, no fear! This weapon will be called The Terminator! How’d I do Lance?) 11. The creature from A Lover’s Vow (1990 Version)—The Gargoyle (The final entry of three short films in Tales From The Darkside: The Movie. A down on his luck artist encounters a creature while walking home one night, after he does his life changes forever. Watch it it’s really good!) 12. Sleepy Hollow (1999 Version)—The Dullahan (Based on the novel by Washington Irving. This film is directed by Tim Burton so you know it’ll look freaky, and just oozes gothic atmosphere.) 13. Cat People (1942 Version)—The Ocelomeh (Irena is a young immigrant falls in love with Oliver a kind and charismatic engineer. They are soon married as their passions flare but Irena is uneasy about consummating their relationship due to ‘superstitious beliefs’ from her home country. I won’t spoil the twist here.) 14. The Black Scorpion (1957 Version)—The Girtablilu (Completely hilarious and cheesy; giant scorpions wreak havoc along the Mexican countryside after a volcanic eruption releases the monstrosities from deep inside the Earth.) 15. Rosemary’s Baby (1968 Version)—The Devil (After moving into a new apartment building with her husband Guy, yes that’s his name as bland and inoffensive as saw dust isn’t it? Anyway, Rosemary and Guy are desperate to conceive a child and after one such failed attempt Rosemary passes out and dreams she is visited by an evil presence. Believing it to be a nightmare and not giving it another thought she is delighted to later learn that she is in the early stages of pregnancy. But she begins to feel uneasy, as the film builds in suspense, the question becomes it this real or all in her head?) 16. The Gorgon (1964 Version)—The Medusa (While the story is fairly by the numbers Peter Cushing and Christopher Lee carry the film with their boisterous acting. Yep they knew what kind of film they were in and the tongue in cheek line delivery and winks to the audience is reason enough to watch this film.) 17. Lifeforce (1985 Version)—The Succubus (Evil aliens come to Earth to feast on the energy of living men in order to survive…That’s pretty much it, though it does have some nice practical effects where the victims turn into desiccated corpses.) 18. Re-animator (1985 Version)—The Skeleton (A cheesy B Movie you absolutely '''should not '''watch with your parents, ahem yeah. This is loosely based on a story by H.P. Lovecraft wherein Herbert West an arrogant and eccentric scientist wants to cure death. I chose the Skeleton because the reanimation attempts in the movie are all only partly successful and the Skeleton looks only partially complete. She really needs an update,) 19. Them! (1954 Version) Giant Ant, thank you Bloodrapture. (After atomic radiation from a bomb test mutates ants they grow to become enormous predators and attack Humans. Yep this was during the atomic scare so radiation did crazy stuff.) 20. Gremlins (1984 Version)—The Gremlin, thank you AngryLance (A sort of Christmas movie horror comedy about a fuzzy and loveable Mogwai named Gizmo. At least until you get him wet or feed him after midnight. Speaking of how do they figure time zones into the whole midnight thing? Oh well. 21. Night of the Lepus (1972 Version)—The Wererabbit (Giant killer rabbits what’s not to like? There’s a trailer online it’s about 1:40 seconds long and they never show the rabbits, only close-ups of their eyes while a narrator drones on about unmitigated terror and whatnot, it’s scarier than the actual movie too. I think MGM knew they had a stinker here. The board meeting must have been something like this: “Wait so where’s the monster? Is it behind the cute rabbit?” “No Fred, the rab-ugh-the rabbit-ugh-is the uh well monster…yeah.” Moving on.) 22. Abominable (2006 Version)—The Yeti (A run of the mill slasher flick where a widowed man secludes himself in his hunting cabin after the death of his wife. But once his neighbors are attacked by a large beast and being dismissed as a grieving man by the authorities Preston Rogers takes it upon himself to kill the beast. While it’s predictable it is very violent and gory with several interesting kills.) 23. The Raven by Edgar Allen Poe written in 1845—The Black Harpy (Poe builds a suspenseful and tense atmosphere between the speaker and the raven as he descends into madness. It’s well worth a read, and fairly short too.) 24. David Cronenberg's The Fly (1986 Version)—The Beelzebub, thank you Bloodrapture (This movie is truly a work of art, the practical effects during Brundle’s transformation into the hideous insect is spectacular and disgusting. So if you love Science Fiction and Body Horror then this is one you should check out.) 25. Black Sheep (2006 Version)—The Weresheep (A dark horror comedy with ridiculous premise wherein genetically engineered super sheep, yes you heard that right, develop a taste for Human flesh. It’s irreverent, stupefying, and hilarious all in one. Side note it is incredibly graphic with the kills, just a heads up.) Well there’s my sequel list as requested this was a ton of fun to write, please feel free to critique or offer alternatives for the Mamono used. As always thank you for your comments in advance, Cheers, The Weary TimeLord.